The game apparatus of this invention is intended to be employed in a game having some similarities to quoits, but having the additional features including a ball which may be knocked off the top of the stake forming the target for throwing rings. This additional feature adds several dimensions to the scoring, depending upon whether the ball is or is not knocked off the stake during the game. Furthermore, the game of quoits is played with a stake which is only a few inches long, while in the present invention the corresponding stake is intended to be several times longer and to present a target which is at least two feet above the ground level.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel game apparatus. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel game apparatus that may be employed with ring members that are to be thrown from a distance to contact or encircle the apparatus of this invention. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.